I'm Alive
by thexMADxhatter
Summary: Massie hadn't wanted him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her forever, but apparently forever ended sooner then she thought. Angst Massington, Oneshot.


My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

"Come on; don't do this to me Derrick, please! I'm sorry!" She shouted, her voice was to high, and his eyes were to cold for her.

"How massie? How do you forgive someone who cheated on you. With. Your. Best friend. How could you do that to Cam and me? You know you don't like Cam, so why sleep with him?" Derrick yelled in her face, his breath was to hot against her skin and the tears cascading down her face gave her the chills.

"I didn't mean too!" She yelled back at him. Her freshly manicured fingers reached out to grasp his wrist as he stormed out her door. But she missed, and he was gone.

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive

She felt numb as she quietly closed the open door. Why had she cheated on Derrick with Cam? She wasn't even sure at the moment.

The clack of her heels echoed down the halls as she walked down the hallways and towards the staircase that lead her to her bedroom.

She could have walked these hallways with her eyes closed. But for some reason she was having a hard time going in the right direction. After what seemed like forever, she made it to the bedroom. Her fingers grasped the door handle and she leaned against the door. Not quite ready to open it and remember the past.

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Massie finally opened the door and her eyes immediately flew to the picture on her nightstand. A painful smile appeared on her face, she remembered that day. The soccer boys had just won the championships. Another tear slid down her face as she remembered.

_"Block! We did it! We won!" Derrick yelled to her, his arms crushing her into a hug. Even though he was coated in sweat and massie was getting soaked from the rain, she still leaned up and kissed him._

"I love you!" She said as she pulled back ever so slightly and he smiled and pulled her even more closer to him, if that was possible.

"Forever?" He asked as he kissed her again. Massie laughed against his lips and pulled back again.

"Forever!" She said and he pumped his fist into the air just as the picture had been shot and thats how it was. Derrick with his fist in the air in victory, massie smiling behind happy tears.

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

Massie picked the frame off the nightstand. Her hand gripping it so hard that the corner cut into her palm. Massie's eyes narrowed, he had lied, he hadn't wanted her to love him forever. If he had, he wouldn't have left her.

Massie looked around the room, and she grew angry, his picture was everywhere, there was just too many. After spinning and looking around the room once more, Massie's anger bubbled over and she threw the silver frame against the wall that held the most pictures.

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

He was everywhere in her life, it wasn't right. It wasn't right for him to leave her! She fell into her knees and sobbed her bloody palm staining her white rug.

She stopped after awhile; she couldn't cry anymore, no tears fell. So she sat up slowly, her head spinning as she realized that she'd have to completely change the room. And her life, she couldn't have him anymore. One fun night with Cam had made her loose her forever.

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

She stood up and walked over to the door. Closing it quietly behind her.

_Apparently Forever ended sooner then she thought._

Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed


End file.
